Kris Zimmerman
Kris Zimmerman is a voice director, casting director, talent coordinator, and voice actor. She is also sometimes credited as Kris Zimmerman Salter. History Zimmerman is most known for directing the English voices for the ''Metal Gear Solid'' series. She has also directed and cast the voices for a number of games, including Onimusha 3, Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, Grandia II, La Pucelle, Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage and No More Heroes. In addition, she also directed and/or cast the voices for various TV Cartoons, such as The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (and its spin-offs Evil Con Carne and Underfist), Johnny Bravo, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, and The Jetsons (for which she was a talent coordinator). She was married to voice actor Patric Zimmerman (the voice of Revolver Ocelot) for 9 years, until 1992/1993 The KP Report Session 052. They continue to work together. Filmography Animation Roles * The New Adventures of Captain Planet - Additional Voices * Droopy, Master Detective - Additional Voices Video Game Roles * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Additional Voices * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Body of Armor (Satisfied Customers), Enemy Soldiers, Warning Voice of Gecko * Soldiers of Fortune II: Double Helix - Additional Voices * ''Star Trek: Starfleet Command III - Additional Voices * Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force - Crewman, Imperial Officer * X-Men Legends - Female Civilian Crew Work * Ape Escape Academy - Voice Director * Ape Escape: On the Loose - Voice Director * Ben 10 - Voice Director * Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures - Animation Casting Director * Bionicle: Mask of Light - Voice Director * Bruno the Kid - Voice Director * Capitol Critters - Animation Casting Director * Casper's Haunted Christmas - Voice Director * Chop Socky Chooks - Voice Director * Dead Rising - Voice Director * Dumb and Dumber - Voice Director * Evil Con Carne - Voice Director * God of War II - Voice Director * God of War III - Voice Director * Gravedale High - Animation Casting Director * Lair - Voice Director * Lost Planet: Extreme Condition - Voice Director * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Voice Director * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - Voice Director * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Voice Director * Metal Gear Solid: Integral - Voice Director * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Voice Director * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes - Voice Director * Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone - Animation Casting Director * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm - Voice Director * Popeye and Son - Talent Coordinator * Return to Castle Wolfenstein - Voice Director * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders - Voice Director * SOCOM U.S. Navy SEALs: Fireteam Bravo 2 - Voice Director * Soldiers of Fortune II: Double Helix - Voice Director * Star Trek: Armada II - Voice Director * ''Star Trek: Elite Force II - Voice Director * Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force - Voice Director * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron - Recording Director * The Flintstone Kids - Talent Coordinator * The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley - Talent Coordinator * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Voice Director * The New Adventures of Captain Planet - Recording Director * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest - Recording Director * Tom & Jerry Kids - Animation Casting Director * Wildfire - Talent Coordinator * ''X-Men Legends - Voice Director * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse - Voice Director * Yo Yogi! - Animation Casting Director * Yogi the Easter Bear - Recording Director References External links * * Animation World Magazine: An Interview With Kris Zimmerman On Voice Directing & Timing (September 1999) * JustinShenkarow.com - Interview with Incredible Director Kris Zimmerman * The Kojima Productions Report Podcast Session 34: Voice-over Director Kris Zimmerman Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people)